BOOM BOOM RESiDent EViL SeXuaL TimEs Have Come
by dbzfan102
Summary: Note: That me and my friend made this at 2 am so if you like this don't be afraid to message me an idea. anyway im bad at summaries so I leave this like this EXTRA NOTE: There may be grammar errors and spelling errors so please notify me if you see some. One-shot EXTRA NOTE 2: We were bored when writing this so don't take it seriously. Also we did this as idiots :/


Resident Evil:

SEXUAL TIMES

HAVE COME!

A/N: This my try at a troll fic so just as Note:This is not to be taken seriously, also this NSFW Content you have been warned. SO NO FLAMES ( This was just an experiment with me and friend so if you like this story don't be afraid to sent me a message, and make a sequel)

Disclaimer: We don't own shit so do not and i repeat do not sue us, WE ARE JEWISH MEN WE OWN NOTHING (just a small joke by the way)

i stated this is a joke not to be taken seriously (Unless you would like it that way sexually) (This a Co-op Writing (Program used: Google Drive) with a friend who shall not be named you stalkers)(Friend:Tell us if you would like more I will be sure to quench your thirst for erotic stories, Just give him a subject for me, I love to make others feel something about my writing with my wild mind) ( No i am not a porn addict i'm just a soon to be a sexual fan-fiction writer and if you guys like this tell him and will make my own Profile and write just for you guys and girls, also remember to include your gender in the request because i will make it to what you like just for you and others who have a common interest [YES ALL SEXUALITYS ACCEPTED and i will write for all of them] now back to him for the rest of the info)

Characters used in this: Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin(Child-Adult), Jill Valentine,

And Chris Redfield

Now here we see Claire.. She is hiding in a safe house with Sherry. While Claire is trying to hide it from sherry but she is very horny, she is craving some sexual contact with another. As Claire is trying to hide her hornyness Sherry can see that she is really too horny. Sherry is horny too even tho she is too young for anyone. Sherry is looking around the the cabinets and looking for any supplies for them. As she looks through these cabinets she slams a cabinet door closed, as the cabinet closes the vibration makes a needle from a higher up shelf and lands directly in Sherry's Arm. As Sherry pulls it out of her arm to get rid of it she accidentally injected herself with the needle. As she reads it she notices it says "G-VIRUS: HIGHLY DANGEROUS".

After this moment Sherry thinks of the days when her father used her as a test subject for the G-Virus. Knowing this she has the G-virus and being injected with it again has increased its effects. Now She has massive amount of pain followed by growth to her adult self. Claire watched as Sherrys boobs became D-Cups and her clothes rip off. Claire turns her whole body around and as Sherry notices the whole front of her skirt is soaked. Before Claire can admire this sexy body of Sherry's the door opens, by none other than the S.T.A.R.S member Jill Valentine, The Master of Unlocking. Jill walks in and see sherry and within the minute of seeing her she starts to get horny. Claire standing in a puddle of vaginal semen, starts to take her clothes off because they are too wet. Jill sees this and starts to get wet, she then questions what has happened here and what is going on. Claire and Sherry explain why she has grown and Sherry admits to thinking that they both wanted to finger and lick each other. Claire agrees that Sherry was correct, then proceeds to move closer to Sherry and whispers into Sherrys ear "would you enjoy it if Jill were to join in?"

Jill's pants start to get more wet and Sherry and Claire at this point know that Jill wants to join in with them. There was no need for them to talk at this point and at this second Claire grabs Sherry's boob with one hand and starts to finger Sherry. Jill then proceeds to close the door and take off her clothes. Claire then moves her face down to Sherry's vagina and starts to eat her out. Jill then walks to Sherry and starts to kiss her and squeeze her tits. At this point Sherry is overwhelmed by this VERY INTENSE Orgasam and is already squirting all over Claire's face. Sherry now starts to finger both of them at the same time. The girls so overwhelmed with pleasure and so taken in with the sexual tension unaware of the door slowly creaking open and Chris Redfield walks in and sees the girls. He then almost instantly gets an erection, he closes the door and interrupts them with a loud Ahem. The other two girls dont notice anything, Claire seeing her brother makes her quickly jump up and cover herself. She says "What...The..CHRIS!".

Both of the other girls too busy with each other didn't notice Chris. Then Jill goes to move her position on Sherry, as she does this she notices that Chris is in the room and quickly Jumps up and walks up to Chris. Taking the time to pull Chris' vest and white undershirt. At this moment Chris knew what was going on and started to undress himself to reveal his hard penis. As Jill saw this the then started to give him a handjob as she moved her hand down his shaft, jerking off his penis she then moved her head lower down his body till she got to his penis, then she started to suck his dick when Sherry saw this she ran over to Jill and then went under Jill's legs and started to lick her pussy. Claire still standing there covering herself watched this in weird fashion and thought to herself "I have to fulfill my sexual desires but I can't do this with my brother, its incest...". Claire just watches as vaginal fluids splash onto Sherry's face and as Chris starts to cum in Jill's mouth, Jill then goes to kiss Sherry and puts Chris' cum in her mouth then Sherry swallows it. Jill and Sherry go ahead and start to lick each others pussys .

Chris watches for the first few seconds then starts to slowly walk towards Claire, Chris attempts to put his hand behind Claire's hand to touch her vagina. Claire then moves to escape his attempt at incest, Chris starts to hold Claire down on the floor and as he does this Jill and Sherry Stop to hold down Claires arms and legs. Chris goes ahead and fingers Claire's pussy, Claire struggles to get out but keeps trying. Chris then start to stick his cock into her pussy, as he does this Claire tries to resist but then feels imense pleasure and she starts to feel a great weight is lifted off of her shoulders and then stops struggling. The girls let her go and Chris pulls his cock out. Claire now is not afraid of incest because she now sees that over the years of being with her brother he has noticed how to pleasure her correctly. After this Chris licks Claires Vagina while Claire kisses Jill as this happens sherry goes and sticks Chris' penis in her vagina and starts to finger Jill.

Claire then notices that everyone but someone licking her vagina has disappeared, then she notices that someone is on top of her. She then opens her eyes and notices that she was kissing Sherrys vagina and noticed there was no one else there but Sherry. Claire now notices that all that was, was a sexual fantasy and that the only part that was true was when Sherry became older. However she never knew that her Dream was going to be real and keep repeating over and over... FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Anyway guys Friend here Just wanna say if you read this Thank you took us a bit and i did most of the work, anyway if you liked this comment and whatever Any things for us to improve on , Suggestions for the next story it can be videogame related, reality, sexuality doesn't matter, Once again remember if you have a request please put your gender in the comments it helps in the shaping of the writing anyway see ya next story.


End file.
